Total Drama Presents: Gwiazdestrada
Obecnie jestem w fazie składania ekipy do sezonu na 12 osób. Teoretycznie wszystkich zaprojektowanych mam, ale do niektórych designów nie jestem przekonana. Swoją drogą, ostatnio intensywniej rysuję, więc możliwe (nawet wysoce prawdopodobne), że sezon będzie komiksem/półkomiksem z przynajmniej jedną animowaną audycją (bc work in progress >:D). Jakby ktoś chciał mi pomóc w ogarnianiu casta, to zapraszam na gadu 4013658 <3 Bo generalnie nie lubię swoich postaci i może macie jakieś lepsze propozycje, które bym pokochała c: Na pewno w sezonie znajdą się: Suzie - liderka wolnego świata /idealistka, neurotyczna filozofka/ Josh - ultraseksualny geek /ten przystojny gamer/otaku, który jeździ na konwenty tylko po to, by uwodzić panienki i móc powiedzieć, że "zaliczył Erzę"; wszędzie łazi ze swoim... zwierzątkiem >:D/ Ulrich - amator zioła, co tu dużo mówić xD Raczej: Rosemary - zblazowana hipsterka /"MEH I hate my life", lecz wbrew pozorom szalenie zdeterminowana, by wygrać/ Charlie - SPOILER ALERT >:D Wielbię go, jego wątek, tylko właśnie jest on dość kontrowersyjny i 16+... Tu niestety mi pomóc nikt nie może, bo nie chcę psuć zabawy mówieniem, kim on jest D: Inka - niepozorna hakerka /Indyjka; ma problemy z mówieniem nie na chatcie, także wypowiada się rzadko, cicho i bardzo nieśmiało - potrzebna do zrealizowania wątku powyżej/ Victoria - amatorka przelotnych romansów /postać potrzebna do poprowadzenia mego ulubionego wątku, więc możliwe są jedynie korekty jej osobowości, która nie do końca mnie przekonuje/ Barbra - zła strona feminizmu /radykalna ultrafeministka nie do końca ogarniająca ideę feminizmu/ William - artysta-dżentelmen /supernudny dla mnie, ale reszta casta jest zbyt psychiczna, także... xD/ ???: Uru - wagabunda /amatorka dobrej zabawy, trochę taka Woodstock-girl - kocha ludzi, muzykę, rock'n'roll oraz energetyki/ Nicki - czysta słodycz /malutki dzieciak z umiłowaniem do słodyczy i pluszowych królików, a oprócz tego wykokszony mistrz karate i "twój najlepszy przyjaciel" (skojarzenia z Honey-sempaiem jak najbardziej słuszne)/ Cieran - człowiek-zagadka (future dekadent? <3) /zblazowany koleś trzymający się na uboczu, sarkastyczny i kochający przesiadywać w dziwnych zakamarkach...? w sumie bałabym się, że byłby w wielu aspektach zbyt podobny do Rosie, ale potrzebuję jakiegoś bishoonena dla żeńskiej części publiczności c:/ (Generalnie postaci w tej rubryce mają najbardziej luźne wątki fabularne, które łatwo można przenieść na kogoś innego lub usunąć.) Ponadto mam problem z osadzeniem sezonu D: Zamek czy miasto? Prowadzący Tom i Jen czy jacyś inni lub nowi..? (z TD-verse do tej roli pasuje mi jeszcze tylko Topher) thumb|left|1. ujawniona postać. Suzie Bitwa o Tron '- specjalna edycja popularnego reality-show Total Drama. 24 uczestników w wieku 15-18 lat zawalczy o pakiet nagród o łącznej wartości 500.000$. Osadzeni w historycznym zamku będą musieli zawalczyć o względy księcia i księżniczki, by w odcinku finałowym - dzięki zaaranżowanemu wżenieniu się w ród - zdobyć klucz do królewskiego skarbca. Zawodnicy podzieleni zostaną na trzy familie, których głowami będą znajomi z serii głównej - również grający o swój przydział pieniędzy. Ciekawostki *Powrócą podsumowania, jednak w nieco odmienionej, krótszej formie - jako specjalne klipy. *Jeden uczestnik - spoza głów familii - to postać z oryginalnego TotalDrama-verse. *Do każdego odcinka pojawią się ilustracje (tylko wpierw autorka musi zdobyć item o nazwie "tablet graficzny", bo ostatni zmarł pół roku temu...) *Odcinków będzie 26. *Opisane innowacje to nie jedyne nowości w rozgrywce, jakie się pojawią >:D *'Rating tego sezonu to 16+. Odcinki Osoby Kandydaci Dziewczyny *Suzie *Rosemary *Blair *Penny *Danielle *Victoria *Kirby *Barbra *Ursula "Uru" *Megan *Inka *Clover Chłopacy *Ulrich *Tobias *Nicki *Ian *Josh *Malcolm *Carlos *Sherrinford *Cieran *William *Charlie *??? Głowy rodów *Chris McLean *Mildred "Blaineley" Stacey Andrews O'Halloran *Tuck Hatchet Ekipa Król *"Tato" Królewskie dzieci *Tom *Jen Inni *? Goście specjalni *? Familie Starkowie *'Chris' (Lord Stark) *Suzie *Rosemary *Tobias *Kirby *Blair *Penny *Inka *? Lannisterowie *'Blaineley '(Lady Lannister) *Josh *Megan *Ian *William *Victoria *Malcolm *Cieran *Nicki Hatchetowie *'Tuck '(Lord Hatchet) *Carlos *Clover *Charlie *Sherrinford *Barbra *Ulrich *Uru *Danielle Związki TBA Eliminacje TBA Skarby TBA Przyczyny eliminacji TBA Tabela uczestników Tabela wyników Legenda: : - pozostanie w grze : - zwycięstwo dzięki tej osobie; wygrana indywidualna : - wygrana drużynowa : - remis : - wysoki wynik w zadaniu : - przegrana drużynowa : - zagrożenie/niski wynik w zadaniu : - eliminacja przez głosowanie : - eliminacja przez przegraną w zadaniu : - dobrowolne opuszczenie programu Familie: : - Starkowie : - Lannisterowie : - Hatchetowie Płcie: : - dziewczyna : - chłopak Przypisy: *1 - Streszczenia odcinków Kategoria:Fikcje HoneyC.